Penatonix Scomiche
by TeamStarkidLove
Summary: Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi are trying to get Scott and Mitch to realize their feelings for each other.
1. When Will They Realize?

"Hey Scott!" Scott looked over. He didn't see anyone at eye level, so he looked down. There stood Mitch with his adorable face. Why did Mitch have to have such captivating eyes? Scott shook his head to clear these thoughts. "What's up Mitch?" Scott asked trying to keep himself from smiling like an idiot. God, why was Mitch so darn cute?

"I just wanted to tell you that you did really good today." Mitch looked down at the ground, but Scott didn't think anything of it.

"Thanks. You did great too!" Mitch looked up.

"You really think so?" Mitch asked with such happiness in his voice it made Scott's heart flutter.

"Of course! You hit those notes so well!" Mitch blushed.

From across the room, Kirstie nudged Kevin and Avi. When they looked at her she nodded at Scott and Mitch.

"Look at the lovebirds. How oblivious are they to each other? I can see them blushing from here." Kevin and Avi laughed. Kirstie giggled with them until a genius idea popped into her head.

"Guys, we should get them together! Like, officially!" Kirstie squealed with excitement. Avi looked at her with an awestruck look on his face, but Kevin looked doubtful.

"Kirstie, are you nuts? They are totally stupid when it comes to each other. How are you going to get them together?" Kirstie's face fell for a second, but then she grinned again.

"I don't know yet. That's why I need you guys! Come on!" Kirstie practically skipped over to her bag to grab her brainstorming notebook, and if Scott and Mitch had looked over, the whole thing could have been ruined. But they had eyes only for each other.


	2. Phone Calls

Hello, Scott! How is your morning going, gorgeous?" Mitch said into the phone. He had called Scott because he needed a pick-me-up after his crap morning. Scott's voice always seemed to do the trick. Mitch had been feeling something for him for a while now, but he didn't know how or when to tell Scott.

On the other end of the line, Scott was having similar thoughts. Well, he hadn't had a crap morning, but he'd had to wake up extra early to help Kirstie with something. Mitch's voice made him feel wonderful. "I'm having a fabulous morning, how about you beautiful?" Scott had been trying to not-so-subtly drop hints to Mitch about his feelings, but maybe he wasn't trying hard enough because he was scared of ruining their friendship.

Mitch sighed into the phone. "I had a disgustingly awful morning. Why does the morning hate meeee?" Mitch whined into the phone. Scott immediately felt like something bad had happened.

"Girl! Give me details, please! What happened that made your morning so disgustingly awful?" Mitch sighed again. "And if you sigh again, I am ditching Kirstie to do whatever she wants alone and going over there." Mitch grinned and sighed again. "You do know I was kidding, right?"

Mitch's smile turned into a frown. "Yeah, I know. I just need a Scott hug right now."

Scott felt his heart give a little jerk. "Mitch. Listen. Do you feel that? I'm hugging you through the phone. Now tell me what's wrong, Kirstie looks like she's going to murder me because I've been on the phone for so long."

Mitch giggled. "Well, for starters, I went to Starbucks, waited forever for my coffee, finally got my coffee, and they had gotten my order wrong. I walked towards the door only to have someone walk into me and spill my coffee and theirs all over me. And then they had the nerve to yell at me for not watching where I was going! And they were the ones texting and walking. Plus, they didn't get even a drop of coffee on them. It all went on me." Mitch's voice cracked on the last word. Scott really wanted to drive over there and give him a hug right now. "So I didn't get my coffee, and I got yelled at. So my morning was crap."

Scott's heart felt like it was being ripped out of its chest. "Oh, Mitchie... That's horrible. I hate some people."

Mitch sounded like he was close to tears. Which he was. "But that wasn't even the worst of it! I came home and took a shower, then I went back to sleep and had a nightmare."

Scott felt like his heart was breaking. It was really painful to hear Mitch like this. "Oh, Mitch. What was the nightmare about?"

Mitch squeaked. Scott had asked. "I don't want to relive it." Mitch didn't want to tell Scott about it, mainly because it involved him. In the nightmare, Mitch had told Scott about his feelings for him, and Dream-Scott had laughed at him. Mitch had woken up in tears. He knew Scott wouldn't really do that, but that didn't make it any less scary.

Scott could tell Mitch was terrified by the nightmare. He decided to steer the conversation away from that topic. "If it makes you feel better, I forgot to style my hair this morning..." Scott smiled. Mitch was giggling on the other line.

"Oh no! The world is going to end!" Scott laughed. Mitch felt his heart flutter. He made a silent vow that he would make Scott laugh more often. "Thanks for cheering me up. Now get back to whatever you were doing with Kirstie."

"Yes ma'am. See you soon Mitch! With coffee!" Mitch and Scott laughed.

"Bye!" Scott hung up and went back to where Kirstie was standing. Kirstie was grinning.

"Well! Someone's just had a mood swing! Before that call, you were like 'ugh I don't wanna be here. I'm so tired. Kirstie's so mean' and all that. So what was Mitch calling about?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I never said you were mean. Second of all, Mitch was calling because he needed to rant about his crap morning." Kirstie giggled.

"And he called you to rant to? How cute!" Scott blushed.

"Kirstie, can you keep a secret? I can't keep this bottled up any longer."

Kirstie grinned. "Ten bucks says I know what your talking about."

"I'm not taking you up on that, but what do you think I'm talking about?"

"You have a crush!" Kirstie said in a sing-song voice. Scott nodded. "On Mitch!" Scott blushed harder, confirming Kirstie's accusation.

"Yeah. I do. And it's bad. But I don't want to risk telling him and ruining our friendship." Kirstie opened her mouth. "And don't say you know he feels the same way about me. I don't want to risk it on the off chance he doesn't. And don't offer to tell him for me, I have to be the one to tell him. It has to be special. I know it does." Kirstie closed her mouth. "I don't know what to do, Kirstie! I don't know how to tell him in a way that will be special enough to show exactly how much I'm in love with him. And until I find a special enough way, I'm not telling him." Kirstie looked at Scott in awe. "What?"

"You really do love him. A lot. Way more than I thought. The idea that the way you tell someone about your feelings for them has to be as strong as your feelings for them is adorable." Scott blushed again.

"What should I do? I can't go on like this."

Kirstie sighed. "I don't know. I would say be yourself and tell him, but you are being yourself and you think that's not special enough. I totally get it. Can I tell Kevin and Avi that you need help? They know you like him already. They could have good ideas!" Scott groaned.

"Fine." Kirstie squealed.

"Yay!"

"Now what was it you wanted my help with?"

"Oh, I finished it while you were on the phone with Mitch."

**Author's Note: Thank you to dealepage for following, favoriting, and reviewing the story! Go read some stories by dealepage while you wait for me to update! :P**


	3. Coffee!

Mitch was sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob when Scott walked in.

"I brought coffee!" He said with a wink towards Mitch. Mitch looked over at Scott.

"Yay!" Mitch ran over and hugged Scott. "Coffee is like my fifth best friend in the world!" Scott looked puzzled.

"Fifth?"

Mitch giggled and pulled away from Scott. "Yeah, silly! Behind Kirstie, Kevin, Avi, and you!" When he said 'you' he poked Scott in the stomach. Scott put down the coffee and looked at Mitch.

"You do know that you poking me means war, right? And that I won't stop until I win?"

Mitch giggled and tore down the hallway to hide in his bedroom. "Catch me if you can, Scott!" Scott laughed and took off after the youngest Pentatonix member.

"Oh, I plan to!" Scott looked in all of Mitch's regular hiding spots. He eventually found Mitch hiding in Scott's closet. He pulled Mitch out and began tickling him mercilessly. Mitch laughed until he couldn't breathe.

"Stop! You win!" Mitch practically screamed. Scott stopped tickling for a few seconds, but then went right back to it. "Scott! Stop it! Can't breathe! Need air!" Scott stopped tickling and let Mitch go. Mitch stood up uncertainly, then attacked the blond, trying to tickle him. Unfortunately, Scott wasn't ticklish.

"You just gave up your right to surrender!" Scott yelled, and started tickling Mitch again. Mitch fell to the ground laughing until someone knocked on the door. Scott looked up and Mitch saw his chance to escape. He got up from under Scott and ran for the door, but Scott had been expecting that. He lashed out his arm and grabbed Mitch's wrist.

"We aren't through here." With that being said, Scott picked up Mitch and carried him to the door, with Mitch struggling the whole way. Scott opened the door to see Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin. Kevin and Avi looked startled by the scene in front of them, but Kirstie just giggled.

"What happened?" Scott grinned.

"Mitch, would you like to tell them?" Mitch grinned.

"So, Scott here brought back coffee, which is probably cold by now."

Scott shrugged. "Cold coffee is the price you pay for messing with me." Mitch giggled.

"So anyway, I poked Scott to thank him for getting coffee, so he chased me to the bedroom and tickled me! And when I tried to get revenge by tickling him, I found out that he isn't ticklish! Scott, would you like to tell the rest of the story?"

Scott nodded, unable to keep a smile off his face.

"I told him he had just forfeited his chance at surrender, and I started tickling him again. That's when you guys arrived. He tried to use your arrival as a distraction to escape, but it didn't work out so well for him. And here we are!" Mitch did jazz hands, causing the group to laugh. Kirstie walked past Scott and sat on the couch.

"So... Why are you guys here?" Mitch had given up on trying to escape and had put his arms around Scott's neck to hang on in case Scott decided to drop him. Kirstie thought this was really cute.

"Avi, would you tell them?" She tried to keep them distracted while she pulled out her phone and opened the camera app. It worked. The guys turned to face Avi.

"Well, we were bored, so we thought we'd drop by here and see if you wanted to go somewhere with us."

Kirstie had successfully got her phone out and was ready to snap a picture. "Thank you, Avi." Scott turned and realized his mistake a second too late. Kirstie now had a picture of Scott carrying Mitch, and of Mitch with his arms wrapped around Scott's neck. She smiled triumphantly. "Blackmail! Ha!"


	4. Nightmares

Kirstie, Kevin, Avi, Mitch, and Scott finally agreed that they were too lazy to do anything, so they just stayed in Scott's apartment and talked and watched SpongeBob. As soon as Scott let go of Mitch, Mitch got up and ran to the kitchen to pick up his coffee. He took a sip.

"Yay! It's still medium warm! Meaning it's not freezing cold!" Mitch skipped back to the couch with his coffee and sat on Scott's lap.

"Thank you, Scott."

Scott grinned. "There is an open seat on the couch right next to me."

Mitch smiled sweetly. "I know. Your lap is warmer." Mitch scooted around on Scott's lap. "I can sit next to you if you prefer..."

Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch. "No, I prefer you here where I can make sure you aren't trying to get revenge on me."

Mitch faked surprise. "What? Me? Revenge?" He smiled an innocent smile that made Kirstie laugh.

After about an hour of talking and watching SpongeBob, Mitch was fast asleep, cuddled against Scott's chest. Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch, keeping him warm and to comfort him in case of nightmares. Mitch slept with a smile on his face.

Eventually, everyone was asleep but Scott. Scott was thinking. Thinking about the best way to tell Mitch about his feelings for him. Eventually he stopped that and just thought about Mitch. Mitch's adorable face, his winning smile, his amazing behavior, and his gorgeous eyes.

Suddenly, Mitch gave a little jerk in his sleep. He was mumbling something that Scott had to get really close to be able to hear.

"Please. I love you. Don't laugh at me. Stop it." Scott thought he saw a tear tracing its way down Mitch's cheek. Scott pulled Mitch closer and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay Mitch. You're fine. You're safe with me." Mitch stopped mumbling. A smile went across his face. He shifted in his sleep.

"Scott..."

Scott froze. Had Mitch just said his name? No, he decided he'd been imagining it.

"Scott..."

No, he hadn't been imagining it. Mitch had been mumbling his name. Mitch was dreaming about him. Scott smiled. Mitch was totally passed out. Scott could say anything to him and he wouldn't know.

"I love you Mitch." Scott whispered in Mitch's ear.

From the other side of the couch, Kirstie smiled slightly. They were so cute together.


	5. Waking Up

Mitch's eyes fluttered open the next morning. He was still curled up on Scott's lap. Scott was smiling down at him.

"Morning, beautiful. How did you sleep? Any nightmares?" Mitch beamed up at him, taking in how wonderful his hair looked when it was messed up.

"Actually, I had one, but then it turned into a wonderful dream. I don't know why." Mitch poked Scott in the stomach. "But I'm guessing you had something to do with it."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Did you not learn anything from yesterday?" Mitch giggled. "Well, you're trapped here on my lap as punishment for poking me." Mitch hugged Scott around the middle.

"That's not so bad. It's warm here on your lap. This is now the best seat in the house." Mitch started wiggling around on Scott's lap.

"Never mind. Your punishment will be decided upon later by myself and Kirstie. But at the moment, you need to get off my lap before my legs fall off."

Mitch pretended to be offended and playfully smacked Scott's arm. "I'm not that heavy!" Mitch got off Scott's lap and ran towards the kitchen. "Scott! I want food but I can't cook! You should help me with food!" Scott laughed and got up to follow his friend.

"This isn't helping your argument about how you aren't heavy, Mitch." Mitch was at the refrigerator, looking for food.

"Nothing good. We should wake the others and make a Starbucks run. I need coffee!" Mitch ran around waking the others by poking them repeatedly until they woke up.

"I really don't think you need more caffeine right now." But now the others were awake, so Mitch just dragged them to the door screaming "Starbucks!"

Scott sighed and grinned. Mitch really was adorable.

**P.S. Thank you to Kaulitzfan14 ****f**or following the story. Go check out her channel!

**There's another follower you should check out, but for some reason, it won't let me type that person's username. This person wrote a story called Kevin's Dilemma. See if you can find them!**


	6. Plans

Kirstie was watching groggily from where she stood. Mitch and Scott were ordering coffee and muffins and breakfast. While they were ordering, Mitch reached over and grabbed Scott's hand. Kirstie noticed that Scott didn't even flinch, his smile just got bigger. Kirstie thought this was adorable.

Kevin and Avi had been whispering about something for about a minute now, and Kirstie couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"What are you two talking about?"

Kevin pulled her in to join the little group and told her.

"We have a plan to get Scott and Mitch together."

Kirstie looked amazed. "How? I told you what Scott told me, he wants it to be special."

Kevin and Avi nodded. "We think that Scott and Mitch just need a little pushing and shoving and a little bit of time before they realize the other has feelings for them. Scott is super protective of Mitch, so if something were to happen to Mitch, Scott would protect him and Mitch would see how much Scott cares for him and they would be together."

Kirstie shook her head. "We are not intentionally putting Mitch in danger."

Kevin put on a fake pouty face. "Not even paint balling?"

"No."

"Dang it."

Avi laughed. "Luckily, we already have our situation where Mitch is in danger. Mitch has been having nightmares where he tells Scott about his feelings and Scott laughs at him. If Scott keeps doing what he did last night, he's bound to find out eventually." Kirstie looked impressed.

"How do you know that's what he has nightmares about? He wouldn't tell me."

Avi chuckled. "He told me. He didn't want to tell you because you are the one Scott goes to for relationship advice. He thought if he told you, you might accidentally tell Scott. Plus, he talks in his sleep when he's having nightmares. I heard him last night."

Kirstie gasped. "You heard that too? That was so sweet, right? I didn't know Scott was that soothing to Mitch. It's cute."

Kevin laughed. "Well, now Mitch is afraid to fall asleep near Scott in case he starts mumbling and Scott figures out everything. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship."

Kirstie's face fell. "That's sad. Scott and Mitch need to realize that they are perfect together. How are we going to do that?"

Avi grinned. "We have a video camera and some high-tech sound equipment. We plan to set up the camera hidden in Mitch's room with the sound equipment set to pick up every little thing he says in his sleep. If Scott goes over to comfort Mitch, we show them the video. If he doesn't, we record again the next night. Until Scott goes to comfort Mitch. Then we get them together and show them the video."

Kirstie gasped and started slapping Avi's arm playfully. "We should have a code name for this!"

Kevin laughed. "How about purple?"

Kirstie looked at him funny. "Why purple?"

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know."

Scott and Mitch came back at that moment with coffee, so they had no more time to talk about it. Purple it was.


	7. Purple Is Ready For Action

Scott and Mitch were sitting on the couch with the rest of Pentatonix beside them. Mitch was once again on Scott's lap. Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin were texting. Each other. Trying to figure out a way to secretly set up the video camera and the sound equipment without Scott and Mitch realizing what they were doing. Eventually it was decided that Kevin would "go to the bathroom" to set up the equipment. The only downside was that the camera and sound equipment would be running all day.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I gotta pee."

Mitch waved from on top of Scott's lap. "Have fuuuun!" He said. Kevin picked up his backpack. "Why are you taking your bag?"

Kevin had planned this out. "My journal is in here, and I don't trust you guys enough to not read it." Kevin walked out and Kirstie grinned.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Kirstie held up a little book.

"I stole his diary. Wanna read it?"

Mitch grinned and reached for it. "Duh! Gimme!"

Scott giggled. "Mitch, sometimes you are like a five year old girl trapped in a twenty one year old male's body." Mitch stuck out his tongue at Scott.

Avi grabbed the diary from Kirstie. "Here, I'll read it out loud." Avi cleared his throat and opened to the first entry. "Kirstie, I hate you. You are a mean person. Put my journal back where it belongs." Mitch laughed.

"Kirstie you just got burned!" Kirstie laughed.

"Read the real thing, Avi."

Avi grinned. "Okay. Kirstie, I hate you. You are a mean person. Put my journal back where it belongs." Kirstie grabbed the journal, took out a pen, crossed out the word 'journal' and wrote 'diary' underneath it. She then wrote 'NO' in giant letters all across the page. She then stood up and sat on the journal. They heard the toilet flush from down the hall and everyone launched into a giggle fit. When Kevin came back a minute later, they were still cracking up. Mitch got up and ran over to give Kevin a high five. Kevin smirked.

"Did you like that Kirstie?" Kirstie gave him her death glare. Kevin grinned and sat down. He pulled out his phone and texted Kirstie.

_Did it._


	8. Food

The group stayed at Scott and Mitch's place until about lunch.

"I'm hungry." Mitch complained.

Scott rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry."

"No, I mean really hungry. My stomach is practically eating itself. I want pizza."

Scott sighed. "You always want pizza." Scott looked down at Mitch. Mitch was making his pouty face.

"Please?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"What do you say guys? You want pizza?"

Kirstie nodded. "There's no point trying to say no to Mitch's pouty face. Let's go."

Mitch smiled sweetly. "Carry me, Scott?"

Scott smiled. "No." Scott playfully pushed Mitch off his lap. Mitch fell to the floor with a thud. Mitch stood up and brushed himself off. He smiled innocently at Scott.

"You do know that this means war, right?"

Scott grinned. "Yes I do. And I am not scared."

Mitch walked over to Scott and patted his cheek. "You should be."

**So I'm posting two chapters today because these ones are so short. =)**


	9. Waiting

After pizza, it was about 1:00. They had stayed at the pizza place for about an hour, talking and joking around. Afterwards, they had gone back to Scott and Mitch's place to play Truth or Dare. Kirstie had gone first.

"Kirstie, truth or dare?"

Kirstie rolled her eyes. "Dare. Duh."

"Kirstie, I dare you to get me some tea."

"Mitch, that's lame."

"I know, but I couldn't think of anything, and I wanted tea."

After they played truth or dare for about a half an hour, they were really bored, so they started thinking of what their next cover should be. They had just finished up the one they were working on, so they had nothing to do. They talked about this subject for a while, but then got bored with it. It was only 2:00, so they needed something to do.

They ended up watching a movie. The movie ended at about 5:00, so the group went out to dinner, then shopping. When they got back, it was really late, so Pentatonix decided to call it a night. Kevin, Avi, and Kirstie left with grins on their faces. Kevin and Avi invited Kirstie over to watch how things unfolded.

**Sorry, it's really short again so I'm posting 2 chapters again today. :P**


	10. How Things Unfolded

Kevin and Avi had set the camera up so they could see what was happening live from their computer.

Mitch had fallen asleep already. He was fidgeting and mumbling in his sleep.

"Scott... Please... Don't laugh at me... I love you..."

Kirstie sighed. "Aww..." Avi and Kevin shushed her.

Mitch suddenly jolted awake. He sat up and curled into a ball, hugging his knees. He looked like he was about to cry. Which he was. A few seconds later, he was reduced to a sobbing mess. Kirstie had to turn away from the screen. She couldn't watch this.

Soon, Mitch was asleep again. And muttering in his sleep again. This time, Scott came into the room after about a minute of Mitch muttering. He sat on the bed next to Mitch and pulled Mitch into his arms.

"It's okay. Mitch, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe. You're with me. You're fine." Scott comforted the sleeping Mitch. Mitch stopped mumbling. Scott checked to make sure he was really asleep, then he kissed the top of Mitch's head.

"I love you." Scott set Mitch down where he had been before Scott had walked in, then left the room.

Kirstie wiped tears from her eyes. "That's adorable."


	11. Aftermath

Mitch woke up, and for the first time in at least a week, he wasn't in tears. The nightmare had ended early, so Mitch had gotten some sleep and a good dream. He wondered what had ended the nightmare, though.

Mitch walked out to the kitchen yawning, only to see Scott cooking.

Scott heard Mitch walk in and smiled over at him. "Morning, sleeping beauty. No nightmares?"

Mitch smiled. "One, but it ended early." Mitch walked over and hugged Scott. "Good morning to you too."

Scott smiled. "Have you forgotten what today is?"

Mitch thought about it. "Yes. Yes I have. What's today?" Scott looked like he was about to answer, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked at the door.

"We'll get back to that." Scott walked over and opened the door. Kevin, Avi, and Kirstie were at the door.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Avi chuckled. "We were out getting something when Kevin realized he had forgotten something here last night. Plus, Kirstie had to pee and we weren't close to her apartment or ours. Yours was the closest."

Kirstie had been jumping up and down while Avi had been talking.

"Come on in."

Kirstie ran down the hall to the "bathroom". She really ran to Mitch's room to grab the camera, then to the bathroom. Kevin pretended to be looking for something. After about two minutes, Kirstie came back with Kevin's backpack in her hands.

"Kevin, is this what you were looking for? It was in the bathroom."

"Yes. Thanks, Kirstie."

Avi, Kevin, and Kirstie waved goodbye and left.

Mitch turned to Scott. "So, what's today?"

Scott smiled at Mitch.

"Happy Saturday, Mitch."

Mitch giggled. "Really? That's all it is? A Saturday?"

Scott nodded. "Yup."

Mitch laughed. "Yay!"

Meanwhile, Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi were headed back to Kevin's place to edit the video. It took them a while, but they finally got it done.

"I say we show them this now." Kevin grinned at the others.

**P.S. Thank you to all who have read the story so far. The next chapter is the last one in the story, so I'm posting it tomorrow and starting a new story.**


	12. Video

Scott and Mitch were eating lunch when there was a knock at the door. Mitch opened it. It was Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi. Again. Mitch smiled.

"Hi again!"

Kevin waved. "Can we come in?"

"Sure."

Kevin, Avi, and Kirstie walked in. They sat on the couch and called Scott and Mitch over to join them. Because space was limited, Mitch sat on Scott's lap and Kevin stood behind the couch.

Kirstie pulled Kevin's laptop from his bag.

"We made you guys a video. If you hate us after it's over, we're sorry."

Mitch and Scott were scared now. Kirstie played the video. It started at the point where Mitch started mumbling.

"How did you get this video?" Mitch demanded. Kirstie shushed him.

The video played. Mitch and Scott watched. Mitch in the video was still asleep.

"Scott... Please... Don't laugh at me... I love you..." Mitch blushed and put his face in his hands. Scott just stared. That's what the nightmares were about?

Mitch in the video woke up and started sobbing. Mitch watching the video felt like doing the same thing. Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch. Mitch cuddled against him. The video got to the part where Scott came in. Now it was Scott's turn to blush.

Scott in the video kissed the top of Mitch's head. "I love you." Scott watching the video felt like the world was falling apart.

Kirstie watched her friends' reactions. What if this ruined their friendship forever? She hoped not.

The video ended. Mitch turned to Scott.

"Did you really mean it? That you love me?"

Scott nodded. "Yes. I meant it. I love you Mitch."

Mitch blushed. "I love you too."

Mitch leaned in and kissed Scott. "I love you now and I always will."

Scott smiled. "Now how about we get some revenge?"

Mitch smiled. "I would love to."

Scott pulled out Kevin's diary while Mitch pulled out Kirstie's. Kirstie and Kevin looked scared.

"We read them. So... Scott, who' secret would you like to reveal first?"

Scott thought about it. "Kirstie's, then Avi's, then Kevin's."

Mitch giggled. "Okay. Kirstie likes Avi."

Scott smiled. "Avi likes Kirstie."

Mitch and Scott said the last one in unison. "And Kevin likes Lindsey Stirling!"

Mitch and Scott laughed while the others looked surprised.

"Oh and by the way we made those up. We didn't really read your diaries."

Avi and Kirstie looked relieved. Mitch and Scott thought that was funny. Maybe they really did like each other. Mitch bounced up and down on Scott's lap.

"We were just joking. But you do have to buy us Starbucks as punishment."

Scott grabbed Mitch to hold him still. "Stop bouncing! My legs hurt." Mitch kept right on bouncing. Scott smiled.

"That does it." Scott started tickling Mitch. "Did you not learn that you'll never win?" Mitch squirmed around trying to escape, but all he did was make it easier for Scott to tickle him.

Mitch managed to turn around so he was facing Scott. He used this to his advantage. Scott pinned Mitch's arms behind his back with one hand and was tickling him with the other. Mitch leaned forward and kissed Scott. Scott was surprised, so he let go of Mitch's arms. Mitch wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, kissing him. Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch's waist. They kissed until Avi cleared his throat, indicating they were still there.

Mitch rested his forehead against Scott's.

"Am I forgiven?" He whispered to Scott. Scott nodded.

"For now." Mitch giggled.

"I love you. Let's go get some coffee."

Scott laughed. "Sure. Let's get some coffee."

Mitch kept his arms wrapped around Scott's neck. "Carry me?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Fine." Scott picked up Mitch and carried him towards the others. "You guys coming?" Kirstie grinned.

"Duh!" She looked at Avi. "You should carry me."

Avi laughed. "How about no? Your legs work." Kirstie laughed.

"Fine. Let's just get some coffee.


End file.
